Seeing Green
by eyecanread
Summary: Is Dr. Holiday dreaming or did she just get an insight into the elusive Agent Six?


**A/N: I love this pairing, even if they never go further in the show than looks of longing from Dr. Holiday, it will still be great. Though please Man Of Action, I would like more than that. *gives them the puppy-dog eyes***

**THIS PIECE HAD BEEN EDITED TO MAKE IT MORE UNDERSTANDABLE. THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

**Seeing Green

* * *

**

"Geez, Six. Do you _ever_ wear anything other than green suits?" It was a question Rex had frequently asked the stoic agent. Dr. Holiday had wondered that herself a time or two, but her curiosity aimed more towards; why _green_? Not that she disliked the color, it was the natural shade of her own eyes.

Was he a park ranger in his former life? Ridiculous! But he _was_ associated with the military, had he been a soldier? That also didn't make sense, he was with Providence now and their color scheme ran more towards the austere.

Agent Six was nothing if not a puzzle to the brilliant doctor. Her favorite pastime, in the very little personal time she was granted, was to solve the riddle that was Six. Some days she felt close to a breakthrough but then he would withdraw into himself again. It was frustrating but she loved a good challenge.

Not to say she knew nothing about him, as it was she was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. True, she didn't know his real name, but then he didn't know hers either. This world they lived in was crazy and stressful, a modicum of anonymity was warranted.

One thing was for certain; he was the closest thing _she_ had to a friend. Over the years they'd cemented a bond, true it was formed over the mutual care of Rex, but it was there. She could always count on him to stand up for her to White Knight on the topic of her sister. She also knew if the need arose he would physically protect her.

She wasn't dainty and weak, she was, in truth, calculating and virtually fearless. That was one of the reasons she had the job she had, no one else could do it. If warranted she could fire a gun without hesitation, but she enjoyed the idea of being protected. Even if she'd _never_ verbalize that to her emerald-clad companion.

"Doc, I have that file you requested."

"Hm?" she'd been deep in thought and barely registered the words. She looked up from her workstation to see the man of her recent thoughts standing right in front of her. She stared at him for a second before she processed what he'd said. "Yes, thank you." She took the file from his hand and set it down on her desk without opening it.

"When did you become my errand boy?" her lips curled slightly with her tease.

"I'm not. The agent that was bringing this was detained, and since I was coming this way, I volunteered."

Same monotone as usual. "Well, thank you." She analyzed him with her gaze, but as always got no further clues.

"It's late, you should get some rest." He turned and started towards the door. He was a step away from it when she spoke.

"Agent Six, why do you wear green?"

This was not the first time she'd tried to probe him for something true about himself, and despite his protests and evasions this would undoubtedly _not_ be her last attempt. But what he did next was something completely unexpected. He turned around and walked back. She had been expecting him to continue out the door and avoid her inquisition once again.

Curious, but wary, she stood to meet him. Maybe she'd gone too far. Maybe she'd asked one too many personal questions and now he was going to tell her where to get off.

He came around the desk to stand right in front of her. She took a breath and held it, anticipation tinged with fear building inside her. "Agent-"

His hand was on her cheek before she saw him move. She gasped in surprise, as well as from the feel of his warmth. All thought left her mind, other than the feeling of his hand on her face. She didn't know he was capable of such a tender action.

Though his hand was calloused it was gentle, just as she'd always imagined. His thumb moved slowly over the soft skin under her eye. "Green is my favorite color."

Holiday woke with a start, a small spot of drool on her sleeve from where her head had just rested. Had it all been a dream? It'd seemed so real.

"Are you alright, Dr. Holiday?"

She looked up and had a sense of déjà vu. Agent Six was looking at her from behind his dark shades. She blushed, not something she was prone to do, and quickly checked her hair. "I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

He stood in silence. She wondered if he was trying to think of something to say, or if he was analyzing her as well. The thought of the latter made her feel a strange warmth pool within her.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed." His smooth voice revealed nothing.

"Are you concerned about my health, Six?" She desperately hoped she'd kept the desire for that to be true out of her voice.

"The kid needs you at your peak. Not a worn-out, tired mess."

His words hurt like a slap and she quickly schooled herself. "Of course." She stood and turned off her desk lamp, the room was plunged into darkness save the green hazard lights that lined the baseboards. She sighed, work could wait until tomorrow.

She moved around the desk and headed towards the door. When the portal swished open she realized she had a shadow. Six was at her left elbow, she tried not to be surprised but she was. She let it go, figuring he was simply headed out too. That was until he missed the cutoff for the wing that went to his quarters.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a hint of frustration.

"I'm walking you to your room." He said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? I'm not helpless and we're in the Keep, nothing is bound to attack me before I get there." She didn't even try to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Perhaps." He didn't elaborate and his stoic evasiveness was grating on her last nerve.

She held up her hand as she spun around to face him. He stopped short of his chest hitting her hand. "I don't need your assistance, Agent Six, so if you'd please leave me alone."

He looked at her, just looked at her. Even in the low light she was able to see his jaw twitch. For the umpteenth time she wondered what could be going on in that head of his.

"No."

She was dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I may have heard the word but that doesn't mean I understand. What game are trying to play?"

"I don't play games, you should know that by now."

Yes, she knew. She rubbed her temple with the tips of her fingers, her head was starting to ache. "Fine, suit yourself." She spun and continued to her rooms.

The rest of the short journey was taken in silence, broken only by the click of her heels on the metal hallway. None too soon for her liking they were at her door. She punched in the code and took a step inside, turning to face him once more. "Thank you for your unnecessary show of chivalry, Agent. Goodnight."

"Doctor."

She had looked down at the touch pad, ready to punch the button to close the door. He was silent once more so her eyes drifted to his dark countenance once again. He stood with his hands dug into his pockets. She wondered if he'd spoken or if he was simply waiting for her to close and secure the door. She estimated her mind must be slipping with her lack of rest.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

She blanched. What had he heard? "No, I was unaware of that fact," her voice was as controlled as she could manage.

He gave a slight nod. She wondered if that was all, if it was she was relieved. "Anything else?" she asked tiredly.

After another agonizing minute of silence she sighed deeply and hit the button. As the door slid slowly shut her eyes met his glasses once more.

"Doctor, my favorite color _is_ green." With a swoosh and click the door was closed.

She froze and her breath stilled. When she'd regained her senses a few seconds later she reopened the door and rushed into the hall only to find it deserted.

In her head she swore at the ninja. As she turned to step back into her dark room she brought her hands up to her cheeks. They were flaming hot under her hands and for the second time that evening she knew he'd gotten her to blush.

* * *

**A/N **EDIT**: After discussing this with Arty d'Arc we both decided an edit was in order to aid in clarification. I hope this is more understandable.  
**

**Okay, so this was just a warm up. I have another idea for this paring but it will be some time in production. I'm a slow typer and I'm also working on a lot of other projects right now. For the time being I hope you enjoy this slight Holix piece.**


End file.
